The First Phase
by SharaElizabethh
Summary: As Renesmee watches her entire life crash before her eyes, one thought comes to mind; its all her fault. While waiting to find out if Jacob will live or not, she revisits their memories while praying he survives. Will Renesmee find an answer through her memories that will save him? Will he come out of the coma or has both his life and Renesmee's ended? Rated M for language & lemons


It was all falling apart right before my eyes, and there was nothing I could do to stop it, because I was the one who had caused the end to come. As I screamed out loud with agony, I ran to the scene as fast as I could. I looked him in the eyes as blood was gushing from a cut on his forehead. The site of it broke my heart all over again. He turned his head to look at me, and with a deep gasp, he used as much of his voice that he had left. "I never stopped loving you." If I thought I was crying as hard as I could before, I was wrong. Tears betrayed my eyes as I gripped his hand as tight as I could without causing him even more pain.

"I never stopped either. I never stopped. I'm so sorry. You're going to be okay. We'll get you help. Please, you have to be okay." I said through my tears and broken heart.

"You'll always be the one. You're it. Don't forget that. Don't forget me." He said even softer than before.

"Don't you talk like that! Don't you dare say goodbye to me! You're going to be okay. Don't you dare give up on me now!" I said to him as I watched his eyes close, and I feared I may never see them open again.

The First Phase

Chapter 1

"Look Jake! I made him to look like you!" I said as I pointed to my wolf made out of snow. I was proud of my work, and I knew he would love it.

"It looks exactly like me. You did a great job! You always do." He replied as he looked at my sculpture.

We had been playing in the snow all day, and had yet to have a snow ball fight. I waited until his back was turned towards me, and I bent down to scoop some snow into my hands, packed it into a ball, and nailed him right in his chest as I got his attention to look at me.

He laughed with joy as he said it was on now, and began throwing snow balls at me. I quickly made a fort to hide behind, and gathered several snow balls, ready to throw. We threw snow balls back and forth, chasing each other around the yard screaming and laughing. That Christmas snow was the best we had in three years, and I was more than happy to be able to spend it with Jacob.

Right as I turned my head to see a snow ball heading straight for my head, I awoke from my dream and removed several tears from my eyes from the dream; from the memory of what once was.

I knew I couldn't keep looking back, and during the day was the easiest time, but at night, my dreams never seemed to be on my side. Every night he was there. Every night, a new dream, a new memory replaying, that caused me to awaken with tears on my face. I did what I knew I had to do though. I got out of bed, walked to my bathroom, jumped into the shower, dressed myself for the day, and never forgot to check twice in the mirror to make sure all signs of tears betraying my eyes were not visible.

I had been doing this daily routine for two months now; the two longest months of my life. I hated Alaska with a passion. The snow everywhere reminded me constantly of the winters I spent with him, and the winters I'd never have a chance to see his face. Each day walking through the halls of my new school without him by my side reminded me of the way he protected me from the taunts of other students, and the boys who just couldn't take no for an answer. Anytime any of my family members mentioned the word home, I could feel my heart squeeze.

They're definition of home and mine were extremely different. Theirs was the house we lived in. The roof above our heads. Mine would forever be his arms, a place that I would never be in again. They often caught themselves before speaking of Forks, but every now and then when the word would slip, I would slip away from the room, sometimes even the house. Uncle Jasper and Dad could hardly stand to be around me some days between my haywire emotions and thoughts. I didn't blame them. I wished every day that I could get away from myself.

I'm sure this all seems confusing to you, so maybe I should start from the beginning. Most of you probably think the beginning would start from the first date, but our relationship began much sooner than that. It all started one my fourth birthday, when I was technically 16. I was opening my last present, the one from him. It was just me and him in my room, and everyone else was down stairs still enjoying the party. As he looked me in the eyes, I knew suddenly all the flirting between us the past few weeks was much more than just play, it was serious for the both of us.

He handed me a small box wrapped with a bow and instructed me to open it. As I did so, I could feel him watching me. I unwrapped the box and opened it to find the most beautiful necklace my eyes had ever seen. The one and only charm hanging from a silver necklace was of a hand carved wolf, just like the one I had on my bracelet he gave me years ago that I lost in the house fire six months ago. I noticed one difference on the back. Engraved into the wolf were the words "Nayeli" and just underneath it said "Que Quowle" which where both from his native Quileute language meaning "I love you" and "Stay with me forever." I looked at him with tears in my eyes as I held the necklace in my hands.

"Jake, it's beautiful. Thank you. I love it." I said to him just before he took the necklace from my hands and asked me to stand up and turn around. He moved my hair to one side as he slipped the necklace around my neck, and then gently pulled on my shoulder to face him. My hand quickly went to the charm as I stared up at him with joy in my eyes.

"I know how much your bracelet meant to you, and though this one isn't quite the same, I knew you'd want a piece of it back." He said to me.

"Oh, Jake. I could care less about the bracelet or the necklace as long as I have you, nothing could ever be better than that."

He pulled me into a warm embrace and leaned his head down to my ear before whispering, "You'll always have me. I'm not going anywhere."

As he pulled away from the hug and looked at me, something in his eyes told me he was thinking of kissing me, but just as he leaned his lips closer to mine, there was a knock on the door. Aunt Alice. Of course she would come looking for me.

"Ness! It's time to cut the cake!" She said to me through the door.

"I'll be down in a sec!" I answered her.

I looked back to Jacob and thanked him again, and I guess he decided a kiss on the forehead would do for now. As he took my hand and led me down the hall, I was glad we had showed affection like this in front of everyone before. Waiting at the bottom of the stares was my cake, with sixteen candles for me to make a wish on. It was moments like this that I was glad my mother had taught me how to shield my thoughts from my father, so he couldn't know what I was wishing for.

As the night went on, Jacob and I shared a dance to the song Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade. As he spun me across the floor, we talked the entire time.

"Has your wish came true yet?" Jacob asked me.

"Not yet, but I hope it will soon." I answered with a smile.

"I guess you're still not going to tell me what it was?" He knew me well. Sixteen birthdays and I had never told him a wish yet. It was the only thing I could keep from him.

With a laugh and smile I answered, "Nope, not a chance."

"You look beautiful tonight." He said as he spun me in a circle.

"Just tonight?" I questioned.

"You know I think you're beautiful every second of your life."

"Jacob, why are you always so sweet to me?"

"Do you really think I even know how to be mean to you?"

We both laughed at that one. When the song ended Seth came running to our side and he quickly threw his arms around me to wish me happy birthday.

"Ness! Happy birthday! You're finally sixteen! How does it feel?" he asked.

"It feels the same as fifteen I guess." I said with a laugh. "Thank you for the jacket, I really like it." I said to him, thinking of the gift he bought me.

"Oh, it was from all of us, even though Sam and Emily and Claire got you another one." He said to me. It was nice to have him in the family, but extremely weird to think of him as being my Uncle now that his mom and my grandpa were married. Mom and Dad of course saw him as a brother, but to me, he would always be a best friend before anything.

As the night continued, I shared dances with everyone, as well as visiting with all the people there, but at the end of the night, my mind was only focused on one thing. Jacob.

I wanted him to kiss me so bad, and I figured within the next few days he would. I had no idea it would take him nearly two months before he would. It was perfect timing though. He and I were arguing over what movie we were going to watch, and as we were wrestling on the living room floor to get to the dvd player first, he distracted me by kissing me on the lips as he pinned me to the floor. As I sat up and stared at him in shock and joy, he made his move and beat me to the dvd player. Smooth trick right?

Over the next two years, we spent every moment of the day and night together that we could. We were always together whenever he wasn't carrying out his wolf duties, and even then some days we were still together. I had grown to love him more than I ever knew could be possible, but when we started fighting, never of us were prepared for the hardship it would put on our hearts.

When I was 17, my parents finally decided it was time for us to return to school, but we had to lie about who we were really. Edward and I were twins, Bella and Edward were dating of course, Jasper and Rosalie were twins, and they were dating Emmett and Alice, while I was dating Jacob. We were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme, and we all never talked to other humans unless we had to.

Being in school was harder than I thought it would be because besides a few things, most of it I already knew from studying on my own at home out of boredom during the nights I could sleep or during the days that I couldn't see Jacob. The only other thing that made school hard was watching all the girls drool over Jacob, and I know he hated the guys staring at me. It made it hard not to say something to them, but we tried our best not to let it get to us because we both knew that at the end of the day we would be going home to each other and know one else. We trusted each other. It wasn't until a new wolf phased that we had our first fight. But before I tell you about that, maybe I should tell you about the happy times we shared.

On the night of our first prom together, I spent the entire day with my aunts and mom preparing for the perfect night. My dress was short, with a sweetheart neckline and was a pale purple that complimented my skin tone. My hair was flawlessly pulled into an up-do, and for the first time in years, I actually wore make-up. Jacob picked me up an hour before prom so we would have time to stop by Carlisle and Esme's for them to take pictures.

"Ness! You look fantastic!" Grandma Esme said as she lightly hugged me.

"Thanks, Grams. You know how crazy Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose get with things like this." I said as she studied my hair closely.

"Renesmee, you look wonderful." Grandpa Carlisle said to me before telling Jacob that he cleans up nicely.

"Well we won't keep you. I'm sure the two of you can't wait to get there." Grandma Esme said as she practically pushed us out the door.

When we arrived at the school gym, we quickly found the others and joined them on the dance floor. Unlike at my birthday's, here we had to be careful not to show off too much with our dancing seeing as how most average teenagers cannot dance professional ballroom dances. We still had a great time though. I danced with my father, which may have seemed weird to the other students since as far as they knew he was my brother, but we didn't care.

"You look stunning tonight, Ness. I always hate coming to these things cause I always have to hear the thoughts from the guys about your aunts and mom, but its even harder hearing their thoughts about you. Even during the day its hard, but tonight its even worse." he said to me.

"You know dad, you could always shield it out."

"When it comes to being around this many, I can't bring myself to do it. Not after what happened with James and your mother." He replied.

"Do you shield out Jacob's thoughts?" I had always wondered, but was never brave enough to ask until then, and the second that I did ask, I wished that I had just kept my mouth shut.

"Honestly, not all the time. But he has made me proud, either he can tell when I do and don't, or he always thinks of you in the appropriate way. He loves you more than you could ever guess. I'm glad to see you this happy. I worried for the longest time the two of you would only be friends and there'd be some human I'd have to worry about." He said with laughter.

"Daddie, do you think he and I will be together as long as you and momma have been?" I asked.

"I think its possible. You both love each other enough for that to happen, and if it did, I'd be okay with that. I know I've never told you this before, but I couldn't have picked a better person for you to fall in love with honestly. He's the best person for you, imprint included in there or not."

"Thanks Daddie. I love you forever." I said as he hugged me tightly.

"I love you too." He replied just as the song switched to another slow song again.

Just then I saw Jacob's hand rest onto my father's shoulder as he asked to cut in. My father placed my hand into Jacob's just before smiling at the two of us and whisking my mother away from Uncle Emmett.

"Hello, beautiful. Are you having a good time tonight?" Jacob asked me as the dance began.

"I'm having a wonderful time. Who knew prom could be so much fun?" I asked with a laugh.

"You really do look gorgeous tonight. I don't understand how the other guys haven't said anything to you yet. It's not wonder all the girls hate you."

"They hate me because I'm with you and they aren't." I smiled at the truth behind my words; as well as his.

"What do you say we ditch after this dance and go somewhere." He asked as he lowered his lips to mine.

"But where would we go?" I asked with a smile.

"Somewhere that I know you miss. Somewhere we haven't been to in awhile. Somewhere you'd never guess, but I know you'd love. Come on, I've already talked to your dad about it, and he doesn't care."

"So you planned this?" I asked.

"Oh,yeah. I talked to him about it last week when you were shopping with you mom. He thinks it a great idea."

"Well lets go then." I said to him as I reached for his hand and began to drag him to the car, eager for the surprise.

When we arrived at the car and began heading to La Push, it was official; I had no idea where he was taking me. I had just been here last week to eat at Emily and Sam's house with the pack and other imprints.

"Jake, La Push is the surprise?" I asked.

"Not just La Push, you'll see here in about five minutes." He smiled at me and I could see that even though we hadn't reached our destination yet, he was proud of himself for something.

As we came to a stop light, he told me I had to close my eyes until we reached our destination. I followed his instructions and asked him if we were close.

"We're about two minutes away now." He said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I really wish you would just tell me already. You know I can't stand not knowing things."

"You'll find out shortly. Patience young grass hopper."

I couldn't contain my laughter. "Young grass hopper? I am eighteen you know."

"You'll always be younger than me, Ness." He replied.

"So, it doesn't matter. I'm eighteen now. I have so many new freedoms now. I get to vote this year. I can't wait."

"We're here, but don't open your eyes yet." I heard him say as he turned the car off and opened his door.

"Why can't I open my eyes?" I heard his door close. "Jake? You aren't really just going to leave me in here are you? Jake?"

My door opened and I felt the warm spring weather hit my skin as his hot hand reached for mine and he guided me out of the car. I began to listen to my surroundings the way he knew I would. I heard the crashing of waves against the shore, I could smell burning wood from a camp fire about five miles down the beach where a few teenagers where having a party with beer and music. I could smell the waters freshness, the sand, the fish in the water. I opened my eyes and turned to face Jacob.

Since I was little I made it a routine to come to the beach with Jacob at least once a week. Once we started school, between studying and patrol for him, we could never find the time to come. I had missed it a lot lately, even dreamed about it a few times. When I came to the beach, it was like no other place in the world existed. I was happy just splashing in the water, feeling the sand between my toes, the sun or moon light on my skin. There was only one feeling that could ever top that; Jacob's touch.

"Jake, I love it. Thank you." I said as I stood on my toes to steal a kiss.

"Race you down there?" He said with my favorite smile.

I didn't even answer. I just began running down to the edge of the water, beating him there. I watched as he ran right into the water and screamed with joy as I said, "Jake! You're crazy! You still have your suit on! Aunt Alice is going to kill you now!"

"She'll never make me wear it again. That would take away a chance to shop. Come on! You know you'll never wear that dress again. Just jump in!"

He had a point that I could find no argument to. I slipped out of my shoes and ran to his open arms. We began splashing water at each other, screaming and laughing with happiness. As he chased after me, he reached my side and wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned to face him, and he lowered his head to kiss me.

"Ness, there's something I need to tell you." He said, suddenly becoming serious.

"What is it, Jake?" I asked, not sure if I should be worried or not.

"It's something I'm sure you already know, but saying it out loud is always good too."

"Jake, you're worrying me. Please tell me what it is?" I asked.

"Renesmee, I know we've only been dating for seven months, but I couldn't imagine a life without you. My feelings for you go far beyond just an imprint. These feelings are ones that would be there even if I hadn't of imprinted on you. For years I've been waiting to call you mine. Now that I can, I don't wanna lose you. I love you, Renesmee. I always have." He said to me with a smile on his face.

Now I knew why he brought me here to tell me this. This is where we shared our first kiss, the first place we held hands at, and now, the first place he would tell me he loves me at. I stared into his eyes and found I couldn't think of how to use my voice. I opened my mouth in attempt to speak, but no words came out. I blinked several times, and even thought of pinching myself to make sure this wasn't just a dream. I had dreamed of this moment for months, so it only made sense that it was a dream. Probably because to me, it didn't make sense for him to love me.

"This is normally where you'd say it back. You do love me don't you? I know you do, I can see it in your eyes. I can hear it in your voice. You love me too. I know you do. Come on, Ness. Talk, please?" He pleaded with me. It gave me the courage I needed.

"I do love you, Jacob. More than anyone has ever loved another human being. You're my life. You've saved me so many times, and you give me a reason to wake up every day. I honestly don't know where I'd be without you. I love you too." I said to him.

The rest of the night we spent at the beach talking about anything and everything that came to our minds. We stayed until the sun rose, and then Jacob remembered he promised my father I'd be home by seven that morning, and we had to leave. He walked me up to the door when we arrived at my house. Before leaving, he kissed me and said he loved me one more time. The first thing I did was rushed up to my room before Aunt Alice could see my dress, changed, brushed my teeth and hair, and climbed into bed. That night, I fell asleep with a smile on my face, and relived the night in my dreams. I don't think I had ever slept so peacefully.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter in The First Phase. Please, review this chapter and tell my your thoughts, good and bad. Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you continue with the rest of the story :)**


End file.
